You Can't Make Up For What You've Done
by Wildcat-HarryPotter Fan 4eva
Summary: After sophmore year Troy moved away but now he's back and he finds out that the girl he loves is now with another guy. How will Gabriella deal with his return.


**You Can't Make Up **

**For What You've Done**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton dated for eight months in sophomore year. Until he left without saying goodbye and moved away to New York City. He came back for senior year expecting everything to be the way it was. But to his surprise when he came back Gabriella was dating his best friend Chad Danforth.

It was the first day back for the start of senior year after summer break. Troy hadn't talked to anyone since he got back at the beginning of summer.

Monday morning and the halls of East High School were filling up with kids getting ready for their first class and talking about their summer. Chad and Gabriella were holding hands talking happily to each other while walking up the hallway. Until they turned the corner and ran into Troy Bolton for the first time in almost two years. At first Gabriella had no idea who it was until Chad happily said hello Troy with a huge smile across his face.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said, letting go of Chad's hand and turning to Gabriella.

She ignored him and turned and walked back up the hall. Chad ran after her leaving Troy standing there looking disappointed.

The end of the day finally came; Gabriella managed to ignore Troy for most of the day. Unfortunately Chad, Troy, Gabriella and Gabriella best friend Sharpay Evans were all in the same Drama class so it was a little awkward between Troy and Gabriella. Their teacher Miss Darbus was talking about a senior talent show. She suggested that everybody participated. Which was completely fine for Sharpay but not much for Gabriella she wasn't big on the whole performing thing but she decided to do it anyway she was going to write her own song.

The talent show was on next Monday so through the rest of the week and the weekend she concentrated on writing her song and practicing it over and over.

The talent show finally came. Almost everyone sang a song a few odd people made up a dance. Sharpay was before Gabriella and she sung a song called Old Blue Jeans by Miley Cyrus. Gabriella's turn eventually came she was so nervous. Chad walked up to her and wished her good luck then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing for the talent show.

When her name was called out Gabriella slowly walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone.

"I wrote this song for someone who I really loved but hurt me a lot when he left and still does. I want them to finally realize what they did and how much it hurt. This goes out to you Troy".

_I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long  
You look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me  
Let me tell you how I been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead  
Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you  
From my life_

Gabriella launched into the next verse with all her might.

_Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me  
Cause' I remember all the reasons people warned me  
And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Than you can just_

Love me, love me, feel the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and Higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?

(Burn to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Burn to the sky)  
If you want me  


Gabriella sang with more confidence as she started to sing the most meaningful part of the song and looked at Troy.

_  
You never know just what'd you got till' it's gone  
You freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you, never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough, wasn't enough  
For your love  
But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me_

So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with a million things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
You still try to be the one

Love me, love me, feel the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and Higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?

(Burn to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Burn to the sky)  
If you want me  


She looked over at Troy and Chad who were sitting next to each other. While she sang the next verse.

_Oh, by the way, by the way  
I found someone  
Who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe  
In his arms  
And I decided that only he can play with fire_

She took all the energy she had left while she belted out the last chorus of the song.

_Love me, love me, feel the flame  
If you want me back again  
Burn to the sky  
Higher and Higher  
Baby, can you play with fire?_

(I can't believe it's really you)  
Love me, love me  
(I hear you're doing really well)  
If you want me  
(Finally every tear has dried)  
Love me, love me  
(Can boys like you, boys like you)  
Play with fire?

The moment she finished everyone cheered, everyone except Troy. She glanced over to where he was sitting near the middle in the third row from the front and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

Troy finally learned how much he hurt her when he left. He would still be with her if he didn't. The message finally got thought to him of how much she loved him and she will never really get over what he did to her. Troy now realizes that he isn't right for Gabriella anymore and it's good that she is with Chad because he loves her and she loves him. Chad will treat her better than he ever did and he will take care of her.


End file.
